Cargo hold-down systems for aircraft, trucks, vans, rail cars and the like may include straps interposed between the cargo and the wall or floor of the cargo compartment. Commonly, buckles or winches are utilized with the straps to produce a relatively high tension therein to prevent the cargo from shifting. Such winches and buckles are expensive, relatively troublesome to operate, and the latches utilized therewith are usually relatively expensive and require frequent maintenance and repair.
It is an object of the invention to provide an over center buckle particularly suitable for strap tensioning systems wherein the buckle is of an economical stamped construction, and latch apparatus mounted upon the buckle handle is of a simplified construction for ease of manual operation, economy of manufacture and dependable maintenance-free use over an extended duration.
A further object of the invention is to provide an over center strap buckle incorporating a simplified wire element latch wherein the latch may be economically produced with little specialized equipment, and may be readily assembled to the latch handle.
In the practice of the invention a buckle includes a U-shaped body having parallel outstanding leg portions interconnected by a base. The body includes a pivot pin extending between the legs, and a handle is pivotally mounted upon the pin pivotal between a closed tension producing position and an open tension release position 180.degree. therebetween.
The body sides include an end in which latch notches are defined, and a wire element latch is mounted upon the handle having portions received within the notches when the handle is pivoted to the full tension producing position. The handle includes strap receiving openings through which the tension strap is threaded, and upon the handle being pivoted from the open position to the closed position the strap is pulled about the pivot pin to produce tension, and pivoting of the handle continues until the latch element is received within the body locking notches.
Release of the latch element from the body notches is readily accomplished by the fingers simultaneously engaging and squeezing portions of the latch element toward each other which causes the latch element to clear the locking notches permitting the handle to be pivoted.
As the latch is formed of a wire element, its manufacturing costs are low, and yet, ease of operation, and low maintenance are assured.